Love and Capes: The Women's Tale
by NightyNightUK
Summary: This epic story tells the personal journey of three women and how they cope with the presence of capes in their lives. This story exists as the culmination of my other Love and Capes stories. Clois Clark Lois, Chruce Chloe Bruce, Kara Jimmy Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello Smallville fans everywhere. This story is how Love and Capes was meant to be read. I sat down to free write this story idea a few months ago and wound up posting it as is. I wrote this version later but didn't want to change the chapter as then no one would reread the story to see the change. So this post is my solution. The free write will stay posted as it currently appears, while this story will be my final draft. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to reply or visit my forum.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters AOL/Time-Warner does.

Love and Capes: The Women's Tale

Part One: A Reporter's Tale

Chapter One

Mid. June, 2018 AD, Metropolis

A ray of light shone through the window of Lois Lane's bedroom. The aroma of rich Columbian coffee played at her nostrils as she roused from sleep. She smiled at the sweet smell. Coffee brewing could only mean one thing, Clark was home. Lois and Clark had been married for several years now and in that time Lois had hardly woken to find Clark at home. It seemed that Clark was always off somewhere stopping a mugging or averting some natural disaster. Getting out of bed Lois wandered into the kitchen of their New Hampshire home. Clark had purchased the house after their one year anniversary. Lois could still remember how she felt when Clark had shown her house. She had, on that day felt more right about where her life was going than any day before. She had a nice middle class home in a wonderful neighbourhood with a wonder husband and an adorable son, how could life be better. She could see Clark lying in the couch as she walked into the living room. The TV was broadcasting Cat Grant's show 'Good Morning Metropolis'. She had never gotten along with Cat personally and she certainly didn't like watching her show. Pouring a cup of coffee in her Daily Planet mug she sat down on the floor in front of Clark as he watched.

"_This is Cat Grant saying 'Good Morning Metropolis'. Today we're talking with international business man Bruce Wayne. So Bruce what's your opinion on the people of Metropolis's fears that you're taking advantage of Lex Luthor's recent disgrace in the public eye to take control of the majority of Metropolis real-estate."_ Cat said in her airy voice.

Wayne had a smug grin on his face as he addressed the camera _"Well I wouldn't go so far as the majority but there were several businesses I had my eye on." _The image of Bruce communicated his playboy demeanour. _"Wayne Tech and Wayne Enterprises recently merged with Lex Corp. Industrial, As well as Luthor Communications my plan is to streamline all of my businesses into one large company called Wayne Corporation. This should allow us to better manage all of our business ventures under one roof." _Bruce sat back and rested his index finger on his cheek smiling coyly at Cat.

"_Wow now you really are the wealthiest man in the world." _She adjusted her dress shirt and read over the news cards in her hand. _"We will return after these commercials with an interview from this year's hottest new pop-star Dailey Judd."_

Clark clicked off the television and sat up on the couch. "I wonder what he wants with Luthor Communications." Clark said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Do you know what publication they own?" Lois said joining him by the coffee pot. "Luthor Comm. owns the Gotham Gazette."

Clark turned to her and furrowed his brow. "Isn't that the paper that Chloe works for?"

"Precisely" Lois replied a smirk firmly planted on her face.

"How mad do you think she is going to be?" Clark said understanding what Wayne had done.

"Are you kidding Smallville, she's gonna go berserk." Lois said before returning to their bedroom to get ready for work. Twenty minutes later Lois walked into the foyer to see Clark ready and waiting. Some times that super speed of his really ticked her off.

Traffic in Metropolis was murder. It was only four in the morning and cars were already bumper-to-bumper. Lois hated the monotony of driving to work. By the time they reached the Daily Planet the entire building was in a rush to put out the morning edition. The Planet published two editions every day, one was the normal sized morning edition that went out to newsstands at six a.m., and the second was a smaller evening edition that went out before the five o'clock rush hour.

Lois and Clark shared what used to be Lois's ex-fiancés Richard's office. For years before their marriage they worked at desks in the main newsroom but Lois liked the peace and quiet of a private office. The office also allowed Clark to make impromptu disappearances through the window of their private storage closet.

Lois put her coat on the hook by her desk and was surprised when she saw that Clark had not followed her into the office. Lois was so used to Clark always being right behind her that she had failed to notice his absence. Walking out into the newsroom she surveyed the area and couldn't see her husband anywhere, catching Jimmy Olsen as he walked by her office. "Hey Jimmy have you seen Clark?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lane I haven't seen him anywhere." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe he went up stairs to see if he could catch a peek of our new owner."

"New owner" Lois was astonished she didn't know their publisher was selling. "Why hasn't the Chief said anything?"

"Apparently the he didn't want the news to backlog the morning edition." He said before walking over to the communal coffee pot.

Lois closed the door to her office and walked up to the executive floor. She had never had much need to come here before. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen the publisher. Walking up to the publisher's office she could hear hushed tones coming from the other side of the large mahogany doors. Leaning close to the door she tried to make out what was being said. Almost as soon as she put her ear to the door the voices stopped. Lois panicked, had they heard her coming? She had just decided to leave when the door was thrown open. Clark stood right inside the door and smiled at the sight of her ridiculous position. Behind him a hearty voice laughed uncontrollably. Lois had never heard a laugh quite like it before. Standing up she walked past Clark into the office.

Much to her surprise the laugh belonged to Bruce Wayne who was currently sitting behind the publisher's desk.

"Careful Bruce or she'll think you laugh like that all the time." Clark said as his smile drew even deeper.

"We wouldn't want that would we?" Bruce said a curt smile on his face.

Lois could tell that Wayne was very comfortable around her husband. She had no idea that they were that close. She had only met him a few times, mostly in Smallville. Bruce had bought the chemical plant from Lex Luthor shortly after the death of Lex's father Lionel. He soon disappeared and no one heard of him for nearly seven years. Lois remembered getting phone calls from Chloe talking about interviews she had had with him. That was before she got onto this kick about the Batman. She seemed obsessed; everything she wrote involved the Gotham urban legend. Lois couldn't understand it but recently she had been getting news from Chloe that Bruce had been taking her out and introducing her to high society.

The man sitting before her didn't feel like the same cold shouldered man that she had heard of from her cousin. This man was open and warm.

"So you bought the Daily Planet as well." She said a mischievous smile creeping along her face. "Since it seems you're on this purchasing kick how about buying our house so we don't have to worry about the mortgage."

"Lois don't be rude, he is our boss after all." Clark said he seemed to have returned to his normal mild-mannered self.

"Oh don't worry Clark you guys won't be seeing much of me around here anyway." Bruce said. Lois saw his entire face change like it had shifted into the profile of someone entirely different. His eyes went hollow and his face was suddenly filled with wrinkles that didn't match his age. When he next spoke his voice was a dull murmur. "I'm not sure when I might be back in metropolis."

"I understand, hope every thing goes well in Gotham once you return. I have a feeling that a certain reporter might not be thrilled." Clark answered as he opened the door. "Come on Lois let's leave Bruce to his brooding."

It might have just been her imagination but Lois could have sworn that as she and Clark left the office Bruce had winked at her husband.

The rest of the day went smoothly nothing major happened in the city which was news in and of it self. Clark actually stayed in his office all day chasing leads over the phone. Lois drove home with Clark in the car of the first time in weeks which she found eerie. She was so unused to the idea that not a word passed between them. They shared a quiet meal and watched the stars loom over the city of Metropolis in their orchid garden. Lois sat in their gazebo warmed by the presence of her Kryptonian husband and for one jealous moment she wished that things could stay like this forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter but I wish I did.

A/N: Well I finally got it to where I like it. Might not be as many changes as you guys thought there would be but the direction of this chapter is critical to the rest of the story. R&R

August, 2008 AD, Smallville, Kansas

A loud bell rang throughout the Kent home. The house was empty save for a precocious brunette. Lois Lane sat up in her bed and stretched. She had the house to her self every Sunday morning. Since the death of Jonathan Kent, Mrs. Kent had insisted on never missing a Sunday service at Smallville Methodist. Eventually Martha had stopped trying to get her to go with her and Clark. Once she was dressed Lois went downstairs and heated up the sausage and eggs Martha had left for her. Lois sat and ate her eggs in peace. This was the life no rush of traffic, no worrying about getting to work on time. She wished that she could stay in Smallville for the rest of her life. Looking at the calendar on the kitchen wall her hopes fell. The next week she was supposed to report to the Daily Planet to start her job as a beat reporter. The thought of the Daily Planet brought back all the heartache of the past year. Lois's cousin Chloe had been working for the Planet as an intern columnist. When Perry White the Papers new Editor announced there was an opening for a full time journalist everyone said Chloe was a shoe in. After months of prodding by her cousin Lois agreed to apply for the intern position that would be left once her cousin was promoted. A week later Perry sent her a topic to write a sample column, Lois found her self engrossed in the column so much the column she mailed back to Perry was more than a thousand words long. A week later she received word from Perry that she was far too good to be an intern. Thus nearly two months had passed and Chloe hadn't spoken to her once.

Lois had just finished cleaning of her plate when she heard the sound of Clark's truck coming up the drive. She ran outside to find Martha climbing out of the cab and Clark sitting in the driver's seat expectantly. Martha walked up to her and smiled a single tear made a streak down her face. Lois wanted to ask her what was the matter but Clark blew the horn before she could say anything. Climbing into the passenger's seat of the vehicle Clark backed out of the driveway without saying a word. They drove away from town until they reached a series of caves. Lois recognized where they were, these caves housed some sort of Kryptonian temple. Clark had shown her the caves before but she couldn't think of any reason for them to come here now.

Clark got out of the truck and headed toward the opening that led to the temple. Lois followed him until they reached what she assumed was an altar. The structure was made of some sort of crystal. Clark reached into his pocket and produced a long piece of green crystal and fit it into a long hollow tube. A door appeared in the wall and a blinding light emitted from the room beyond. Clark held out his hand and said "trust me" Lois nodded and took his hand. Clark walked to the wall where the door was located and with a quick glance to Lois stepped into the light.

Lois found her self in what she could only assume was the Arctic Circle. In front of her spread across the landscape was a large crystalline structure. Turning around Lois noticed that the area was covered in a dense fog that let in only light. Lois ran after Clark as he entered the large complex. She had never seen anything like it. The entire place looked like it had grown out of the pages of a sci-fi novel. Large crystals with perfectly level surfaces lined the floors. The distance between platforms made Lois feel like the place had been built for people who used an alternative mode of transportation then simply walking. Once she had finally climbed up to the level Clark was on she noticed he was standing in front of a series of crystals that resembled the altar in the caves. Clark moved crystals around on its surface and Lois realized that it was supposed to be some sort of control panel. She was about to ask him what all of this was when a large head appeared in front of them. She was startled when the image spoke.

"_Hello Kal-El, I grieve for you my son. I wish beyond hope that your mother and I could have joined you on your quest to Earth. The council was too stubborn to listen to reason they prohibited the production of space craft to keep from starting mass riot. I sent plans of a ship to my brother Zor I only pray that he was able to get your cousin Kara off planet. I doubt he was successful he only received my designs weeks before the poisonous green rock that accumulated that the core of the planet reached the surface. People started dying by the thousands as soon as the mineral began growing out of the ground. We had become a people completely devoid of any creative thought. Anything that could not be studied scientifically was brandished as undesirable. Our blind eyes to nature and religion were our downfall. I fear that our ancient god Rao who resides in our red sun delivered the green rock to Krypton as punishment for our hypocritical actions. Maybe it was this reason that the council forbid anyone to leave the planet. Perhaps they felt that all of Krypton deserved to pay the price for our idiocy. What ever they believed I spared you this fate for the sake of Rao himself. It is recorded that the House of El was founded by a man by the same name. El was a great warrior; he freed all those enslaved to the barbarians that ravaged our planet centuries ago when our planet was nothing but a barren wasteland. It was said that he had been found by a couple that owned a water farm. The wife had been struck barren and could not bare children. They found El in one of their fields and raised him to be there own. They named him after the prosperity he gave to their hearts. El grew to be a strong young man and opposed the barbarians that wanted to take their farm. As punishment they killed El's father and took him as a slave. After days of travel they dumped El's body in an ancient shrine to Rao. Little did they know that Rao had birthed El to be the saviour of his people. While El lay dying Rao sent a ray of light into the temple that gave El strength and new life. With this gift from his father and god El set out to avenge all who were enslaved. Once the slaves were free they made El their king and gave him a queen. Thus our family lineage was born. You Kal-El are the direct decedent of El himself. I pray Rao blesses you his last son as he did his first. I was never one for religion my son. I devoted my life to science. However while I was working on building your ship I found a series of ancient prophecies one of which spoke of Rao's rebirth. The saying goes 'And then in Krypton's doom the father shall become the son and the son the father.' I believe that you are that son. They can be a great people Kal-El if they wish to be they only lack a guide to show the way. For that reason above all I have sent them you my only son." _

The floating head disappeared and Lois found her gaze shift to Clark. He had sunk to the floor and sobs escaped his mouth as he cried. Lois knelt down next to him and wiped the tears from his face.

"I found this massage waiting for me when I first came here." Clark said through his tears. "I was afraid of what it might say..."

Lois cupped his face with her hand. "Your father seemed like a good man."

Clark nodded his head and continued to cry. "I wasn't expecting this. I wanted to hate him so much." He said before crying even harder. "But he risked everything to save me and did it out of the hope that I would make this world better than it was. He wanted this world to be spared of the same fate that befell Krypton." Clark stood up and wiped the remaining tears from his face. "That's why I have to leave Smallville."

"Leave, why do you have to leave?" Lois said standing up to face him. "What about your mom?"

"Regardless of what the message said I was going to leave anyway." Clark said all of the sadness had left his appearance. "Lets go I need to get you back to Smallville."

Without another word Clark touched a series of crystals in the command console and the two vanished in a blink of light. When the light faded once more Lois found that they were back at the Kent farm.

"I know you won't understand this but I need you to promise to never talk about this to anyone but my mother." Clark picked up a duffle bag on the porch and started to walk down the steps to the drive. "I don't know how long I'll be gone but I will come back to you one day." With that he walked off before Lois could say good-bye.

"Damn you Clark" Lois wept. She curled up into a ball and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters but it would be cool if I did.

A/N: Hello, here is the third chapter I hope you enjoy. You will notice that I changed to location of Metropolis in this version of the story. I did this for obvious reasons pertaining to continuity. Well enjoy and R&R

June 2018 AD, Gotham, Massachusetts

Chloe Sullivan had worked for the Gotham Gazette for ten years in that time she had risen to be the most celebrated reporter in Gotham. If only the people of Gotham knew that she needed a masked vigilante to get the intel that made her column famous. She stood out on the roof of the Gazette building waiting for the caped crusader to show up. It had been nearly a week since he had contacted her. She had started to get worried that he had found another contact. That morning she received a package at her desk that contained a small metal device that was oval shaped with a bat like symbol in the middle. So here she was standing on the roof of a fifty storied building at midnight. _Not the smartest thing you've ever done,_ Chloe said to herself. She had almost given up when she heard his gravely voice.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting Miss Sullivan." He said from the shadows.

"Not like you would care if had been." She answered curtly.

"True, I'm sure your wondering what the device is for." He said.

He wasn't wrong she kept fingering the odd shape in the pocket of her overcoat.

"The device is a tracking beacon it will allow me to pinpoint your location anywhere in the world." He said. "You will go to Master Xi's dojo in the Narrows tomorrow at six p.m. no questions. I need to ensure that all my spies can defend themselves if the need be." He replied.

"What?" Chloe was utterly confused. "What are you talking about?" She shouted out in the darkness but the only response she received was silence.

A half hour later Chloe made it to the door of her apartment. Once inside she placed the device on her bed and walked over to check her answering machine. She had two messages. Pressing play she started to take off her shoes._ "BZZT... 7:34 p.m. BZZT... hey Chloe this is Jack at the Gazette. I just got word that Wayne bought the paper out from underneath the publisher. I got a bad feeling about this. Boyfriend or not I want you to get the scoop on this."_

"Damn him." Chloe screamed and throw her shoe across the room.

"_BZZT... 7:36 p.m. BZZT... Hey Chloe its Bruce how about we go to Mozzarella's tomorrow at six I have a surprise for you."_

"I bet you do you pompous ass." She said angrily.

She walked into her bed room and began unwinding from her day. _You can go to hell Bruce Wayne if you think you can pull a stunt that._ She thought lying down on her bed and going to sleep.

_The Next Day_

The sun was setting on Gotham as Chloe got off the rail car. It was ten minutes till six and she needed to make it three blocks. She rounded the corner and saw the neon sign that read 'Xi School'. Walking up to the dojo she opened the door and stepped inside. The interior of the dojo looked like she had taken a step into ancient China, the floor was covered with straw mats and a variety of weapons and gear lined the far wall. As she walked in an elder man descended from the stairs that lead to the upper floor. He looked like he was in his fifties and had shortly cut salt and pepper hair. He didn't say a word but simply gestured for her to follow him. He walked over to a bench on one side of the wall and pointed to a set of robes and then pointed to a standing screen that stood next to the wall. Assuming he wanted her to change she picked up the robe and went behind the screen. Less then a minute later she came out and set her cloths down on the bench as well as her purse. She then walked over to where Xi had moved to in the centre of the large room. He bowed to her and she did the same.

"Good I am here to teach you discipline as well as technique I will only speak to you unless you come dressed appropriately. You will learn a myriad of styles that our mutual benefactor has deemed necessary. You will not speak until I tell you to and if a single sound comes from your lips you shall be pressed even harder until you break. Do you understand?" Chloe was about the say yes but thought better of it and bowed instead. "Good we will start with the basics of ninjitsu or the art of not being seen. I have placed a bowl of water on the bench walk up to it and pick it up with out making a sound."

Chloe turned and made two steps toward the bowl when the mat under her feet creaked. Suddenly she found herself laying flat on her face. Standing up she made another step toward the bowl and the mat creaked again, once more she found herself lying on the mat. This continued for at least two hours until Xi released her. She made her way back to her apartment and threw her stuff down on the couch. Her entire body felt bruised and sore. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought before passing out on her bed still wearing the karate robes.

June 2018 AD, Metropolis, Connecticut

The train station in downtown Metropolis was crowed and loud, too loud for Clark. He had a hard time trying to suppress all of the sound. Clark made his way through the main terminal closely following Lois. They made their way to the Amtrak line and waited for the incoming train from New York. After a few minutes the long interstate train came to a stop and people began filing out of their compartments. Lois stood on the tips of her toes trying to look out over the crowd. After a few seconds Lois heard a familiar laugh as a young eight year old boy came pushing out of the crowed.

"Mom" He cried waving to Lois.

The young boy pulled his suit case along behind him as he ran up to them.

"Hey munchkin, how was your trip." Lois said leaning down and ruffling his hair.

"It was ok I guess. Dad didn't let me leave the lake house all summer." He said sounding depressed.

"Well I'm sure Richard had a reason for doing it. You now how sporadic your powers have been lately Jason." Lois said trying to counsel her son.

"Yeah but it would have been nice if he had at least let me se what the town looked like." Jason said not really sure he believed her.

"We'll how about we go get a milk shake before heading home." Clark said joining Lois in a squatting position in front of their son.

"All right thanks dad." Jason exclaimed throwing his arms around Clark.

As they turned to leave the station Lois grabbed the strap of her son's suitcase and tugged on it hard. As soon as she had Lois found herself kneeling on the floor in pain. Her arm had pulled right out of its socket.

"Clark, help me." She whimpered clutching her shoulder with her other hand.

"What's wrong Lois?" He asked leaning down and scanning her arm with his x-ray vision. "This is going to hurt." He said before quickly grabbing her arm and popping it back into place.

"Don't that again." She replied and looked at Jason who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't realize I packed it that heavy, sorry mom." Jason said worried that his mom was mad at him.

"Here I'll take that Lois." Clark said lifting the suit case over his shoulder. "Come on sport lets get your mom home."

Ten minutes later the Kent family was seated comfortably in Lois's SUV. Lois sat behind the wheel of the vehicle watching her husband and son teasing each other. She and Clark made an odd pair at times but Clark and their son fit each other completely. Lois remembered the first time she saw Superman flying through Metropolis. She would have never thought that the same man could be such an amazing and down to earth father. Lois smiled and sipped on her milkshake as they made their way back to their home.

With Jason home the house didn't seem quite as empty, Lois walked with a spring in her step and everything looked brighter. She thought to her self that life couldn't get much better than this. Lois was standing in the kitchen staring into the refrigerator trying to decide what she would make for dinner. She had finally made the decision to order out Japanese when the phone rang..

"Hello, Kent residence." Lois said into the mouth piece.

"_Lois you won't believe what the self righteous basted has done."_ Said the voice of Lois's slightly demented Cousin.

"This about Bruce buying the Gazette" Lois replied

"_Wait, how did you know he bought the Gazette_." Chloe said in a confused tone.

"Well if you would stop chasing mythological bat people and watch the news once in awhile you would have figured it out." Lois said indignantly. There was a pause on the line and Lois new that Chloe was fuming. "You do remember that interview Bruce had in Metropolis the other day, don't you?"

"_No missed it, I was working on a story that morning."_ Chloe responded coldly.

"There you go cuz. So had anymore bat sightings lately." Lois wondered adding salt to the wound.

"_Actually there is some news on that front."_ Chloe replied a spark had ignited at the mention of the bat _"Got a strange visit from him the other day."_

"Get out, you actually talked to him." She said excitedly.

"_Well we have been meeting to share information for some time now."_ Chloe said in a hushed tone.

"Chloe how long have you been meeting with this guy?" Lois said dumbfounded. "Chloe are you ok? You sure you aren't in any trouble?"

"_Don't worry Lois I can take care of my self."_ Chloe said calmly. _"I'll call you later I have a class to go to."_

Chloe hung up the phone before Lois could argue.

"Clark what do you know about the Batman." Lois asked looking at her husband as he flew into the back door carrying take-out boxes in his hands.

"The Batman" He exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"I just got off the phone with Chloe and she's out some where following this bat guy around." She said hanging the phone on the cradle.

"Oh." Clark said with a hint of recognition. "So that's who he meant."

"He, You know who Batman is." Lois shouted.

"Well yeah, met him shortly after my return from Krypton." Clark said setting the take out down on the dinning room table. "He's a good man, has that city pretty much under control."

Lois didn't say anything for a minute while she tried to process everything when she had a revelation.

Turning to her husband she smiled and started to chuckle. "That's why you and Wayne seemed to be such good friends." She said as all the pieces started fitting into place. "And that's why this Batman has been coming to Chloe. He must have thought that he could trust her because of their past history."

"I'll agree with you so long as it's understood that you figured it out on your own." Clark said dividing the take-out onto plates.

"What I don't get is why he bought the Gazette without telling her." Lois said after calling Jason to dinner.

"I think he did it to make her hate him." Clark explained. "That way he could channel her hate into a weapon to make her better able to fight the terror and injustice in Gotham."

Lois stopped eating her rice for a second. "You're quoting him aren't you?"

Clark spooned broccoli on his plate before responding. "Maybe" He said trying to look in the other direction.

"Promise me you didn't know that he was going to do this to Chloe." She said setting down her fork.

Clark looked into her eyes and sighed. "I think he tried to give me all the right signs but I never picked up on it."

Not another word was spoken the rest of the meal. Clark wondered if Chloe could handle the task of working for Bruce. Lois prayed for her cousin she wished she could call her and yell at her for being so naive. Doing that would acknowledge the fact that her husband was Superman and in the end reveal to her who Bruce really was. Sometimes she really hated being married to a super hero.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.

A/N: Here goes chapter four hope you like it. For those of you that notice this chapter originally came later. I realized that it some things need explained before going to chapter five so here it is.

Late August 2007, Smallville, Kansas

The Talon had been the focal point of Smallville for several years. Farmers met in the morning and talked about the coming harvest and how the crops were fairing in the weather. Women came and gossiped about the new preacher and the woman sheriff. And teenagers congregated and drank fancy European espresso. And for a small group of young adults it was a home away from home. Clark Kent sat at the espresso bar and read the Kansas Post. In front of him was Lana Lang manning her customary position behind the bar. Lois Lane sat next to Clark and absently stirred her cappuccino. The only odd occurrence that morning had been the absence of Chloe Sullivan. Chloe though had been prone to lateness since birth. Lois tapped her spoon against the counter until finally getting up throwing on her sued coat in frustration.

"That's it I'm going to go look for her." Lois said grabbing her keys from the counter.

"Lois, sit back down. I'm sure Chloe will be here any minute." Clark said calmly not even looking away from his paper.

"All right Smallville but if something happens to her it'll be your head." Lois said sitting back down forcefully.

"Hey Lane you gonna pay for the chair when it breaks." Lana said setting down her rag and staring at her. "Anyway have you heard about Pete, Clark?"

"Last I heard he was going to law school to study politics." Clark said putting down his paper.

"He called me the other day and asked me if I would escort him to this political shindig his party is holding here in Smallville." Lana replied wiping of the espresso machine.

"Wow, why is he doing it here? You'd think he would go to Metropolis." Clark said somewhat dumbfounded at the idea.

"Apparently some rich guy from back east bought the old Luthor plant outside of town and wanted to use its reopening to help Pete's political career." Lana said.

Clark nearly dropped his coffee. "Their reopening the plant!?"

"Yeah what's the guy's name, Bruce I think?" Lana continued to clean her bar and this time it was Lois's turn to look dumbfounded.

"You mean Bruce Wayne, as in Wayne Enterprises." Lois said with her mouth hung open.

"Yeah that's it, you know him?" Lana said returning to wipe off the counter again.

"Know him? Of course I do. Wayne is by far one of the top five richest men in the country. He could walk into the white house look at the president and say he didn't like they way something was being run and the president would have a research group looking into it the next day. And on top of all that he's our age." Lois looked back and forth between the two of them and gave up when neither of them seemed to care.

Lana finished wiping off the bar and waved to one of her waitresses to take over before joining her two friends. "So anyway, Pete wanted me to invite Clark to come and figured that since the two of you are practically dating that you could escort him Lois." At Lois's expression she chuckled. "Oh don't worry I'm not jealous...much, and besides it will give us an excuse to go into Metropolis and spend ridiculous amounts of money on dresses that neither one of us will ever where again." She said with a smile on her face.

"We'll when you put it that way of course I'll go." Lois said taking Lana's arm and leading her out side while Clark remained at the bar dumbfounded.

_Earlier That Morning..._

Chloe sped down the interstate headed for Smallville. She had gotten a flat some where in Amish country and was now running late for the weekly meeting at the Talon. She was pushing twenty over and needed to go twice that if she was going to make it in time. Ten miles out of Smallville Chloe came around a bend in the road and came face to face with a black Jaguar. Chloe slammed on her breaks and skidded off the road. She came to a stop fifteen feet into a massive corn field. Chloe lifted her head from the now deployed air bag and pulled the latch to her seat belt. Nothing happened, she pulled it over and over again and still nothing happened. Chloe began to panic as young man appeared and ripped the door off her car.

"Are you hurt?" He exclaimed, worry in his voice. "You're going into shock." He pulled up her sleeve and checked her pulse. "Stay with me. How many fingers am I holding up?" He said holding hold one hand and extending all five digits.

"Ugh, what happened?" She said ignoring his hand.

"You have a concussion. Here we need to get you out of here." He said reaching into the cab and ripping the seat belt from the floor. He placed a hand under her head and one under her legs and gently pulled her out of the car. Carrying her to the road he placed her down on the ground and put his coat under her head.

Chloe felt dizzy and several minutes passed before she felt well enough to get up. Felling her forehead she found a patch of dried blood. Her head throbbed and her whole body ached. The man who had pulled her out of her car was bent inside the hood of the classic Jaguar. Steam was billowing out all around him.

"So what happened to your car?" Chloe asked, normally she would have been furious but the man had pulled her out of the car and made sure that she was ok.

He stepped back from the car and Chloe's heart fluttered; he stood over six feet with perfect hair and a perfect lean yet muscular build. He walked over brushing an errant lock of hair from his face. Chloe looked him over from head to foot and realized that he was wearing all Armani everything from his silk shirt to his well polished shoes. She clutched the coat that had been laid under her head and chanced a glance at the tag. She almost screamed, the coat too was Armani and from the look of it was worth more than every piece of clothing she owned. The man stuck out one hand while the other held a socket wrench.

"Hi my name is Bruce Wayne, what's yours?" He said with a wild grin on his face.

"Um... Bruce Wayne, wow." She said completely dumbfounded.

"No you see my name is Bruce Wayne I wanted to know what your name is." He replied his wicked eyes mimicking the jovial expression on his face.

"Oh sorry, my name is Chloe Sullivan." She said as her head started to clear. She began to think like a reporter again and immediately thought of a million questions to ask him. "What are you doing in the middle of Kansas?"

"Ah yes, I'm vacationing hear before heading back to College. I just bought the Luthor Castle a few miles away." He said nonchalantly. He seemed to be much more interested with something on her face. "You have gorgeous eyes." He said before heading back to his car. "You're that columnist at the Daily Planet right. The one obsessed with mid western folklore."

"I wouldn't say I'm obsessed." She said defiantly.

"Of course, I apologize. No insult was intended." He closed the trunk and went to try and start the vehicle. "I have to admit that I am something of a novice investigator of American archetypes myself."

"Really, just a hobby I'm sure." She said. She had met rich men like him before they liked thinking that they were just as intelligent as they people they associated with.

"Ah don't start over analyzing me. I'll have you know that I am majoring in psychology as well as superstition and religion." He said finally getting the car to start he got out and walked back over to Chloe. "I would feel much better if I had my doctor take a look at your head." He said pointing to the dried blood on her forehead.

"No I couldn't possibly impose on you like that." She said blushing.

"I insist, after all if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have smashed up your car." He said his charming smile cutting right threw her.

Why was she getting so caught up in this man? He was just another rich boy after all, wasn't he?

"Sure I suppose I should have this looked at." She said. Bruce opened up the passenger side door and waited for her to sit down. She could just see Lois's expression when they realized she wasn't going to be there. Oh well there were worse things than making Lois Lane mad, not a whole lot but there were some things.

It took about ten minutes to reach what used to be the home of Lex Luthor. As the car pulled up to the castle Chloe had a dreadful feeling that Lionel Luthor somehow haunted the grounds. Bruce got out of the car and opened her door offering her his arm as they walked up to the front doors. The castle had changed enormously. All of the stained glass was gone and numerous colourful suits of armour lined the walls. People walked up and down the halls unpacking boxes and hanging portraits and various pieces of Old English artwork on the walls. The castle felt much more welcoming. Chloe was taken back by the difference that Bruce had made on the mansion.

"What do you think of the place?" Bruce said making wide gestures toward the walls.

"I like it a lot more than when Lex owned it." She confessed.

"That's right you used to work for Lionel didn't you." Bruce said inspecting a portrait that hung in the centre of the foyer. The placard under it read '_Thomas Wayne Sr.'_

"I was never his employee." Chloe said her reverence for him waning

"Don't start lying to me now. I did just buy Luthor chemical. I know for a fact that you were on Lionel's payroll. In fact you received a hefty salary for working on something called the Kryptonite project. I was just going over the records of that project last night." Bruce finished meticulously aligning the portrait and motioned to the drawing room.

Chloe followed him into the room. Gone was Lex's pool table and glass furniture and in its place were several pieces of wooden furniture and a large screen television. The coffee table that sat in the middle of the room was covered in files and paper and sitting in the middle was a large piece of meteor rock.

"I would get rid of that if I were you." She said pointing to the meteor rock.

"Why?" Bruce asked looking at the rock. "So you do know what this is."

"Yes, and I would strongly advise you to lock that up." She was frantic with fear. She needed to keep him from reading anymore into those files before he found out about Clark.

"It isn't dangerous is it?" He said looking at the green rock.

"Well let's just say that Lionel didn't get cancer because he smoked." She said trying to sound desperate. She knew that it would take a lot of exposure to get cancer from the meteor but he didn't have to know that.

"Ok I will." He said slipping a folder underneath the rock and carrying it over to the lead safe built into the wall. Once it was locked he walked back and sat down on the couch. "Well that catastrophe has been averted."

"Sorry about that, I kind of freak when I see that stuff." She said trying to sound innocent.

"That's all right, I'm glad you warned me." He said sitting back on the sofa. "But now I know for sure that you worked for Luthor."

_Damn,_ Chloe thought. She had been so concerned about Clark that she hadn't even thought about what she was doing. "You've got me."

"That's alright, like my father used to say 'We only fall so that we can learn to pick ourselves back up.' So since you're on my payroll anyway you can't refuse this." He said handing her a linen envelope. She opened the envelope and pulled out a pure white piece of linen paper with gold lettering.

"This is an invitation to Pete Ross's big party tomorrow!" She clutched the invitation in her hand. She scanned the invitation a second time and her eyes dropped. "This is made out to you."

"I know I am currently lacking a date." He said standing up from the sofa. "Would you allow me the pleasure?"

Chloe's heart began to flutter again. His deep eyes melted her resolve completely. "Of course."

"Excellent well I won't keep you any longer I believe your head is quite fine now." He placed a hand around her waist and led her out the front door where a man wearing an off white Armani suit was standing next to a black Bentley.

"Hello madam you must excuse Mr. Wayne's manners." He said with a British lilt in his voice. Chloe turned around and found that Bruce had disappeared.

"Hi my name is Chloe." She said descending the stairs.

"I know Miss Sullivan." he said opening the door to the back seat of the Bentley.

"He set me up didn't he? Everything from the car to the files he found in Lex's mansion it was all a set up to get me to be his date." Chloe said starting to put together the pieces.

"I would put nothing past that man Miss Sullivan." He said while Chloe climbed into the car.

"You don't look like an average chauffeur. What's your name?" Chloe said as he got behind the wheel.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth, and no I am not a chauffeur. I used to be the head butler at the Wayne estate. However after the death of his parents I raised Mr. Wayne. You could say I adopted him only not legally. Now though I manage all of Bruce's personal ventures." He explained as they drove toward Smallville. "Now Bruce will pick you up tomorrow however I would hazard to guess that you lack the appropriate attire."

"What are you poking at Alfred?" Chloe said as a smile returned to her face.

"I believe there is a wonderful little store in Metropolis that caters to the slightly more well-to-do." Alfred said smiling back at her through the rear view mirror.

"You're on Alfred." Chloe said. Bruce Wayne was not going to get away with setting her up like that without milking him for all he was worth.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here goes chapter five, hope you all like the revisions I have made. For those of you that have read the original and are wondering what the big deal is. You will see in the next few chapters that what you thought were minor changes will affect everything.

August 2018 AD, Gotham, Massachusetts

Chloe Sullivan had made a big mistake. She had missed her train out of the narrows and out of a total lack of judgment she had decided not to wait. Chloe made her way down a dark street trying to make it to the bridge that connected the Narrows to the rest of Gotham. Walking down the street she became aware of two men gaining on her from behind. In panic she turned down an ally hoping to lose them. When the men turned down the ally with her she broke into a sprint. She ran as fast as she could until running right into a brick wall. Slumping down to the ground she waited for the men to tare her apart. Chloe closed her eyes and listened to the sound of their feet. The sound stopped and she could hear a fluttering sound as the men screamed. She felt and heard the sound of their bodies hitting the pavement. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut even harder until realizing that it must have been Batman that stopped the muggers. She opened up her eyes and gasped, in front of her wasn't Batman but a young man no older than eighteen. He wore a body suit much the same as the one she had only it was painted bright red. The boots and gloves were still black and the cape had a yellow underlining. What Chloe found most shocking was that he didn't wear a full head mask like Batman instead he wore a simple mask that covered his eyes. Chloe stood up gave the young man an inquisitive look.

"Who are you supposed to be Bat junior?" Chloe said a chuckle rising in the back of her throat.

The boy laughed and crossed his arms across his chest. "The name is Robin."

"So he drafted you too huh." Chloe said dusting off the dirt from the grimy ally.

"We all have our purposes. Some of us strike at evil from the source some of us simply watch and record what we see. We are every where always connected forever on the hunt." His voice had become lower his eyes danced with the shadow of the dark ally.

"Hunt, what exactly are you hunting?" Chloe realized that she had made a very big mistake.

"Injustice Miss Sullivan, you hunt it too you simply haven't discovered your role." He said instantly blending into the shadow and disappearing.

Chloe sank back down to the pavement. What had she gotten her self into? How had Batman been able to train and implement any number of agents without them being spotted? Getting up Chloe made a mad dash for the bridge and ran all the way back to her apartment.

_The Next Day..._

Chloe woke up and headed into work hoping nothing Batman related would occur until she had a chance to drink several cups of coffee. She walked up to her cubical in the Gotham Gazette's news room and set her stuff down. When she returned form the coffee pot she found a package on her desk. There was no return address and no note. Chloe cut the tape and slowly lifted the flaps. Inside the box was a grid map of Gotham and a note that read; _injustice wears a mask of fear that petrifies all those that would oppose it. In order to fight injustice you must first know how to conquer fear. Come to the warehouse district there you will be shown the true nature of fear._ Chloe picked up the map on it was a red mark directly in the middle of the warehouse district. Chloe closed the box and hurried out of the office. She would have to send her articles into the Gazette by e-mail.

The warehouse district was fenced off from the rest of the city. Getting inside was going to be tricky. Quietly she snaked round the fence until she couldn't see any guards. Kneeling down to the ground she pulled and tugged at a small hole until it was large enough for her to enter. Once on the other side she worked here way to the centre. Chloe hadn't gotten this good a work out since she lived in Smallville. Rounding the ride of a large crate she found herself staring at the back of a large guard. _Ok Sullivan time to put all that Chi practice to work._ Focusing all her energy Chloe darted behind the guard propelling herself forward keeping each step as short as possible. Once she was behind the next building she continued until she was standing in front of a large silo. Glancing upward she saw a small flutter. Resolved to find out why she was there she began climbing the tall ladder. She hadn't made it twenty feet before she felt a light tap on the back of her head causing her to fall. She hit the pavement hard knocking all the wind for her lungs. Once she had her bearings she could see several men standing around her wearing black ninja robes. Quickly flipping into a half standing position Chloe darted her eyes from one man to another. Quickly she lunged at the attacker to her left while keeping an eye on the man in front of her. Reaching out a hand she struck a vital pressure point crumpling the man while also sending a kick to the abdomen of the man to her right now with only the man in front of her standing she regained her fighting pose just soon enough to duck a series of fist katas. Pulling up her right hand in an open handed technique she blocked a blow at the side of the mans wrist and twisted her hand around his arm in turn twisting his whole body around and placing a quick chop to his neck. With all of the men down she turned back to the top of the tower.

"Don't bother Miss Sullivan there isn't anyone up there." Robin said stepping out of the shadows. "I'm here to congratulate you Miss Sullivan, you passed."

"Passed? But I only just got here." Chloe said questioningly.

"You don't understand the test was never here. The test was getting here." He replied folding his hands behind his back.

"But I fell." She said reproachfully

"Like he always says, 'why do we fall if not to pick ourselves back up." The young man quoted dancing around on one foot.

"What did you say?" Chloe's eyes fogged over. Bruce said that all the time. "Who told you that?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders and let a grapple line lose flying up into the air. Chloe quickly followed him up a fire escape and onto the roof of a small building. As soon as she was up he ran off turning a corner and out of sight. Once Chloe had managed to pull herself onto the roof she ran after him. She had made another mistake. Around the bend someone had been waiting for her. As soon as she turned the corner a fist flew out and smacked her right across the face. She stumbled backward and nearly tripped before finding her footing. The figure that stepped out of the shadows wasn't Robin or Batman but a girl not much older than Robin.

"Who the hell are you?" Chloe questioned rubbing her jaw.

"The names Batgirl." She said defiantly.

"How many of you are there?" Chloe said annoyed at the girl's attitude. "There a Batwoman too?"

"No." She stated matter-of-factly pointing to the next warehouse over. "He's waiting for you."

Chloe didn't get a chance to say anything before the girl vanished in the shadows. Sighing she turned toward the next warehouse. Sure enough there was Batman standing on the edge of the roof letting the wind rustle his cape. Chloe stood back and took a running jump across the six foot span. She walked up to Batman and looked out at the outline of Gotham.

"I want you to know that I had to do this." He said his gaze still fixed out into space.

"What do you mean?" Chloe said quizzically

"I had to show you what my world is like before I could risk what I really want." He responded before turning and looking in her eyes. "I have a terrible secret. You have to promise to never tell anyone about this."

Chloe didn't understand what he meant. "I promise." She said not really thinking about what she was doing

Batman reached up and grabbed the ears of his mask. Holding tight he slowly pulled it off of his head.

Chloe gasped she couldn't find anything to say. "Bruce?" She said foolishly.

"Yes Chloe I'm the Batman. But this is only half of what I wanted to show you." He said a nervous quiver ran through his voice.

Chloe almost fainted she didn't think she could handle much more than this.

Bruce reached into one of his belt compartments and pulled out a small black felt pouch. "I want you to have this."

She took the pouch from his hand and turned it upside down in hers. An ancient diamond ring fell out. She was speechless. "Does.. Does this mean..."

Bruce smiled. "Will you marry me?"

Chloe's heart swelled and she hugged him as she cried. She had never been so happy. She kissed him on the check and stared into his eyes. "Of course I'll marry you." She said. Standing back, she looked at him and her smiled dropped. Making a step forward she slapped him hard across the face. "Don't every put me through hell like that ever again. I wanted to hate you so much Thomas Bruce Wayne. I did all this because I didn't see a way out. I was terrified of what you would do if I refused. Damn you Bruce, I have loved you more than anyone else in the world. Gotham needs you as Batman but mark my words you better never let that come before me." Chloe scolded as she stared him down. "Now come here and kiss me."

She grabbed his cape and dug her lips into his. She looked back at the last few years of her life and wondered what it had been like for him to have to go everyday acting like a completely different person just to keep his identity a secret. Being married to a super hero was going to suck but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
